The War for Hyrule
by Alucard Dragula II
Summary: War has come to Hyrule. The frontier is raided constantly, the races are divided and the lords try to hold on to their own power. The swarm of evil has come to destroy Hyrule and it is up to Link to hold it at bay for the sake of its people and the woman he loves. Will he succeed as he has many times in the past or will this finally be the end of the Hero and Hyrule?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a story that I worked on a few years back but never got the chance to upload to Fanfiction hopefully you will find it enjoyable and will comment on this with positive reviews. I'm a huge Zelda fan and if you are too then you may enjoy this story.**

* * *

Ch.1 The War Begins

The cool air blew through the golden brown hair of link as he rode his horse Epona on the dirt road. He enjoyed these rides they cleared his mind of stress and gave him a sense of freedom that he felt every time he rode out with Epona. However he wasn't able to relax and enjoy his ride out in the open field. He received orders from the King of Hyrule to investigate attacks that were occurring on the frontier of the Hyrule territories and the Wastelands, as many people called them. Link already had spent three days journeying to the frontier with little if any difficulty, by his estimates he would arrive at the village by next afternoon at his current pace. That evening he set up camp and remembered the events that transpired only five days ago.

_Flashback 5 days ago..._

Link walked through the palace garden following the beautiful woman before him Princess Zelda. "Link why are you not at my side? I wanted to enjoy this walk together not you following my every footstep" Zelda said as she turned around and playfully pouting as Link stopped behind her. "As you wish" Link said with a genuine smile on his face. Zelda loved it when he gave her that response to every request, it showed that he cared and that he would do it for her and her alone. Link stepped next to Zelda and extended his arm to take hers that they may walk side by side. Zelda leaned into Link enjoying the touch of his skin on hers, though she couldn't truly see if it was real but she thought she saw a slight blush from Link. She giggled slightly that the Hero of Hyrule was blushing after holding the her hand in the garden. It was peaceful there was nothing but the sound of the cool breeze blowing through the brush and the soft trickle of the fountain. In Zelda's mind it was a perfect moment in time that she wished to have lasted forever.

Unfortunately it was not meant to last. "My Lady Princess Zelda please forgive my intrusion, but Sir Link you are request by his Majesty King Richard V to con-vein in the council chambers for an urgent matter" said the messenger in a high pitched voice. Despite his uncomfortableness with Zelda and himself in the awkward position Link wished that he could have stayed with her for a short while longer. "I'm sorry my lady but I must answer the call" Link said in a sarcastic but playful tone that the both of them had gotten accustomed to. "It is alright Link go, but please I must again ask that you call me Zelda" She replied knowing full well that Link would not call her by her name. He wished to show respect as well as his affection towards her without anyone else knowing their true feelings.

Link arrived in the council chambers just as all the other lords and barons began sitting down at their respective seats. The nobles comprised of five dukes over twelve barons, twenty earls, thirty five lesser nobles and a representative from one of the twenty Orders of Knights who served Hyrule. Link represented the Order of the Red Phoenix, it was a young order with very few members but it was, in Links mind, full of the most veteran knights since many of them were all that was left to defend Hyrule when the Twilight fell.

Shortly after Link sat down trumpets sounded throughout the hall announcing the arrival of the King. All of the council members quickly stood up as King Richard entered the chamber. "Please sit down now the I am tired and we must finish this meeting soo_cough cough_n" the King said before the announcer had time to speak. I have received word over the past week from many of the frontier towns of heavy raids up along our boarder that have killed many. What else is disturbing is that these attacks seem to well coordinated by moblins no less." The room was filled with uneasiness after the King paused. The moblins had been known to raid towns from time to time but the way that the King described the details of the attacks appeared to be in correlation with a possible invasion. This didn't sit well with Link, he knew fully well what the damage a small wild band of moblins could do he couldn't imagine the destruction on a large scale. If the King was right and these raids were the prelude to and invasion Link couldn't fathom the loss of life if war occurred.

"I would like these claims investigated further. If these attacks are indeed the prelude to war then we must prepare our defenses" King Richard announced with a stern face. "I will volunteer to go aid the villages My Lord" Link said as soon as the King finished. Many of the lords looked shocked at Links abruptness to willingly put himself in harms way. King Richard smiled at Link seeing the fiery will of courage in his eyes. "Who else will send aid to the frontier?" asked the King looking around the table to see who was willing. After a few moments eleven representatives from the knightly orders said they would send aid and if need be, escort the townsfolk to one of the three great keeps near the boarder. These keeps were constructed long ago as a safe haven to the people when war was on the horizon. They had withstood battle after battle countless times and were the first place to go for many refugees in past wars. "Link i want you to go to the two villages near Iron Wall Keep, they are the furthest and most vulnerable it would take on average a four day journey to the closest. I pray that you will leave as soon as you were ready." "I will My Lord" Link replied as he bowed to the King in respect. "I must retire my friends may you cough cough cough cough may you farewell in you endeavors you few brave men" the King said as he slowly exited the room tired from the days activities.

The next day Link stood before Zelda's bedroom door. He hoped to say goodbye to her before he left. Softly he knocked on her door in case she still was asleep. He entered after a few moments believing that she was still asleep which he soon found he was right and smirked at the sight before him. Zelda was sprawled out on her bed, blankets everywhere her hair messy and unorganized. Link also noticed that she was lightly snoring and he smirked at this. The Princess who had always prided herself at being organized and neat was a mess when she slept. He thought she looked cute almost the complete opposite of herself when she was awake. Link couldn't bring himself to wake her, she look so much at peace and he didn't want to spoil whatever dream she was having. As Link was about to leave her in peace he heard her mumbling in her sleep "Link no you can't go please don't." 'She's dreaming of me?' Link thought shocked that she wanted to be with him even in er dreams. Link leaned in closer to her angelic face and said in a soft whisper "I'm sorry My Lady, but I must leave for now but don't think even for a moment that I wont return. This I promise you." As he left her room he thought he saw a tear roll down her cheek, just that thought alone added twenty pounds to his armor making each step harder and harder to make as he left the woman of his dreams.

_Present_

Link awoke from the long night of painful memories with a heavy heart. 'How could I have left her without truly saying goodbye to her?' he thought as he packed the equipment into his saddle bag and loaded it onto Epona's back. He fed her a few carrots from his back pack before he got began riding her. Epona whined as Link held out the horse's favorite food before her, as soon as the carrots were in her sights they were instantly devoured. "You sure are hungry aren't you" Link smirked at the speed Epona ate the carrots as if she hadn't eaten for days. Link quickly climbed the saddle and continued his journey to the villages.

After an hour Links saw what looked like a dark cloud in the distance. It took only a few seconds to process what he was seeing until it clicked in his mind. He kicked Epona's sides and raced off into the horizon praying that he wouldn't be to late. Thirty minutes of constant riding allowed Link to get close enough to see what was happening, and the sight filled him with a mixture of emotions. Buildings were set aflame people were being cut down in the streets by moblin boar riders, elderly being dragged out of their houses and beaten if they fell to the ground. Link couldn't stand the sight and readied his bow aiming carefully so not to hit any of the citizens. He fired one arrow at one moblin who was chasing a woman carrying her child in a desperate attempt to save its life; the arrow hit its mark killing the moblin and knocking him off the boar. Link fired another arrow at a moblin who was about to kill a man desperately trying to fight the moblin saving the mans life. Link fired several more arrows at the moblin raiders killing many of them with ease. It wasn't until he noticed a group of five moblins running towards him that he drew his sword and charged into battle. Link was able to swiftly maneuver around the moblins while cutting them down in the process. Link quickly rode into town cutting down any moblins that were unfortunate enough to get in his way.

Link fought for over an hour killing fifty moblins while driving the rest away from the village. After all of the moblins were out of sight Link turned around to inspect the damaged village. Link was mortified at the aftermath of the raid, dead bodies littered the roads, houses were burnt to the ground some with bodies inside that were nothing but chard remains. Link felt as though he would vomit at that moment at the horrors before him. It was almost impossible for him to understand why these innocent villagers had to be killed, 'Was it just in the nature for moblins to kill mercilessly? Or was this truely what happened in war? Nothing makes sense anymore.' Link ran through the village praying to the goddesses that he could find someone alive and save them. He searched under rubble and damaged buildings finding nothing but the dead. After what seemed like an eternity Link fell to his knees give way as he screamed to the heavens in anger and sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter guys I want to apologize if the story seems dark but that is the way I imagine it. Also I placed this story after the Twilight Princess game but I will make references to other Zelda games as well so don't get to confused. Please comment on what you like.**

* * *

Ch.2 The Journey

"Hey! Look over there. Someone is at the far edge of the town." "Lets get him, maybe he was sent here." "Forget that, he's probably was apart of the attack" "No! I saw him fight the enemy, he was killing them left and right."

Link heard these people from only a short distance away he looked up hoping that they were survivors of the attack. He turned and saw four people huddled together armed with farming tools. Link walked towards them with the weight of his spirit lightened and the thoughts of the dead where temporarily gone from his mind.

"Hey are you from this village?" Link asked the group as he walked towards there direction. They were cautious seeing an armed man walking towards them, but they eased up when he came in a none threatening manner. "Yes we are apart of whats left, not that it would make any difference, we're the lucky few who got out with only a few scratches the others aren't so lucky." The with an axe told Link of there predicament how there were twelve other people who where alive but where seriously injured. He also told Link that at least ten children were still alive, but they were hiding in the barn only a short walk away from the town.

Link was quick to react he ran to his saddle bag and saw he still had a few red potions that could heal many of the injured townsfolk if properly distributed to each and everyone of the wounded. "Here I have potions that can aid those that need it" he said with a serious but proud voice as he grabbed his bag and began leading his horse down the trail. Only fifteen minutes passed by on the way to the barn, and Link felt uneasy as the others looked at him with scowls. 'Why are they angry at me?' Link thought to himself as he entered the door of the barn.

Link saw all the injured people lying on the hard ground of the barn with piles of hay being their only source of comfort in their current state of pain. Link gave one vial of red potion to each of the farmers who were well and told them to give half to each of the wounded and to patch up the wounds with cloth. Being wounded more time than he could count Link knew what would help the healing process and went over to an old man who looked as if his head was hit by a club. He gave a few sips of potion to the man and the skin began healing itself quickly Link then moved over the next person and the next until each of wounded were cared for before he told the people his mission.

"Everyone I-I need to tell you w-why I am here" Link stuttered, he was never good at giving speeches and detested every time he gave a speech to the Order of the Red Phoenix. "We need to prepare for a journey to the keep. The King believes that this might be a prelude to war and has decreed that all everyone is to head to the great keeps for protection." Everyone was in an uproar almost as soon as he finished talking. "What we can't leave our homes!" "I'm not leaving my home just because of some damn attack we survived didn't..." The barrage of verbal attacks just kept coming at him nonstop. No one was willing to leave with out a good reason or by force.

Then it happened, "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Link didn't know where it came from, but a wellspring of courage shot up throughout his body and allowed him to speak his mind to them without freezing up. "Look I know what it feels like having to leave your home. I understand more than you know, but if you stay you will die" Link told them with a serious face. "Why couldn't they send troops to defend us instead of making us leave?" asked one villager. "There aren't enough troops to do that yet, I don't know why there weren't any to begin with, but I'm just doing what I'm ordered to do. I need to lead you to Steel Wall Keep so that you and your children may live." Link looked at their grim faces as the reality him them hard. They would abandon their homes their lively hoods to the fate of the invaders, it made many cry and angry.

The next morning all of the dead villagers were buried while the moblins were burned in a pile. Everyone had gathered all of their food and water and any personal belongings that they could carry with them. The sight was a grim one for Link, the townsfolk looked depressed and tired from the events of the past twenty four hours. But they all tried to make due with what had happened, life was hard on the frontier of Hyrule, many who were not able to survive the daily hardships died while those who could handle the hardships could die soon. Link wondered why anyone would want to live this far away from any of the fiefdoms and the protection of the Lords, but he knew better than to ask that question at a time like this. The Journey to Steel wall keep would be a long and treacherous one, they were bound to come across other villages that would need to be evacuated from the area in order to save their lives from the same fate as the villagers he was escorting.

* * *

_Five Days Later..._

Link had been to four different villages, each of them untouched by the raids that befell on the frontier. Link gathered over two hundred and fifty people into the caravan to seek shelter in Steel Wall, not counting the thirty soldiers that were meant as the only means of defense for the entire caravan. Link spent five restless nights awake keeping guard for fear of a raid despite how far inland he was. It kept him on edge but he couldn't keep it up, there where times he felt himself about to fall asleep while riding Epona. Link knew he couldn't keep it up if the nights continued to be restless.

Link kept tried thinking of a solution to his problem when he heard a familiar voice yelling from the distance before him. "LINK! HEY LINK!" heard from the few riders coming his way. It wasn't until they got closer that he recognized who was calling him,"RUSL!" Link shouted in response as his long time friend and fellow knight rode to him. "What are you doing here I would have figured you would've been sent to another part of the kingdom?" Link asked his comrade in arms. "We were sent to aid you in you efforts to defend the refugees on there way to Steel Wall Keep" Rusl replied with a grin. "With our help you'll be able to protect all of the people easier" said a voice behind Rusl. When the figure showed them self Link was shocked to find it was Illia wearing full battle armor. "Illia how? What are? Huh?" "I'll take that as a hello" Illia giggled at Links baffled reaction. "When did you become a knight the last time I saw you, you were still a squire?" Link asked Illia unsure as to what transpired in his absence from Hyrule castle. Link also noticed Collin and Talo along with the other members of the Order of the Red Phoenix (Shad, Auru, Ashei, and Renado). It was a welcome sight to Links eyes that he needed for the past five days. "The interactions can wait, right now all of the knights and soldiers need to protect the people on there journey to Steel Wall" Rusl said as the knights spread out to guard the caravan.

When dusk fell the caravan got off the road and began setting up camp for the evening. The people were in higher spirits now that more knights and soldiers arrived to defend them. They all felt safer now and could sleep easier with the added number to the night watch. When all was quiet Link wished to catch up with his comrades and learn what transpired in his short absence from Hyrule Castle. "The guard is in place, and should patrol the perimeter until the next watch is put in place" Link said as he sat down in between Rusl and Illia. "good Link now that that's over we are now able to catch up and learn what happened while you at the frontier" Rusl said with a smile, but Link could tell he had something else on his mind. "Well I think you all should tell me what happened at Hyrule since I was absent" Link said trying to get away from his horrifying experience at the village. "Well I was knighted just after you left I was disappointed that you had to leave, but I'm glad I'll be able to help more now that I can fight along all my friends" Illia said with pride glad hat she would no longer be helpless in battle. "Talo and I are now squires and we were allowed to join my dad on this mission, I'm a bit nervous Link, but I hope that I'll make you and dad proud" Colin spoke up looking up to his friend, and idol, Link.

The others talked about some minor events that happened while Link was gone until someone said "The King is bedridden from his illness." Everything went silent, Link was shocked that something as serious as the King being ill on the precipice of war could happen. It would definitely affect the moral of the men in the armies and the people would feel helpless in these dark times. "What about the Princess is she ruling in the Kings stead?" Link asked worried about the well being of Princess Zelda. "She is leading the kingdom its second time of darkness after seven years of peace, its sad really. After seven years we're thrown back into the dark abyss." Rusl said with a look of despair on his face. Link knew that Rusl wasn't the the only one who felt helpless to prevent the destruction that was sure to come with the coming tide of war. Everyone at the camp fire, believed that they would never have to face a threat to Hyrule in their lifetime after the Twilight threat. Yet now an army was on the border with a strength unknown to any, with its eye on Hyrule.

* * *

"My Lord we have scouted the land and found great caravans marching towards the fortresses" said a moblin scout who bowed to the ground fearing the figure standing before him. "What else have you learned?" the figure said with a hissing voice that sent shivers down the spines of all in the room. The moblin gulped before he answered his master "They are marching through the hill lands, the place is treacherous, it would take at least three days to reach the fortress at their current rate of travel." The dark figure chuckled at this news, the chuckle was one of darkness and pure evil causing all in the room to to sweat from fear. "MOBLINS! SEND OUT YOUR BOAR RIDERS IN PURSUIT! LEAVE NONE ALIVE" the shadowy figure ordered with his commanding presence. "Thraneus you will prepare your moblins for the march to the fortress while my other servants shall deal with the other nuisances that present themselves as a barrier between Hyrule and my masters wishes." "It will be done my lord, or may I die trying." The two headed monstrosity swore to his dark master before exiting the tent and shouting to his troops to prepare for a feast of Hylian flesh.

* * *

**Hey Guys this is the end of the second chapter please review and tell me what you think no flames please and thank you.**


End file.
